The Necklace (1981)
Plot Overview Blake feels guilty for forcing his wife to a rough sexual intercourse. Blake's guilt is compounded by the fact that Krystle is despondent and refuses to answer his calls. Blake comes home and gives Krystle some flowers and apologizes for pushing her so hard to have a child. Krystle accepts to forgive Blake. Bored, and with Jeff in Paris, Fallon decides to pay a visit to Michael in the servant's quarters. Michael tells Fallon what he learns from Cecil's secretary : Krystle pawned the emerald necklace. Fallon promises to keep it to herself. But even though she has no intention of saying anything, she does ask Krystle to borrow the necklace for the Randolph party. Krystle, though worried, agrees. When Krystle gives Fallon a replica of the necklace, a surprised Fallon says she cannot wear it, since the necklace is such a symbol of Blake's love for Krystle. Fallon could not interfere with that. Krystle's continued feelings for Matthew are bothering Claudia. She feels her life and family will never get back on track because of her. When Matthew does not want Claudia to join him on the oil well that is about to come in, Claudia accuses Matthew of having an affair. Matthew denies it but Lindsay who, witnessed the scene, is shaken up. Later, Claudia confronts Krystle in an art gallery and asks if she has sex with Matthew while she was away in a mental institute. Krystle does not deny. Good news for Matthew as the well finally comes in. After the workers celebrate, Matthew returns home with a box a chocolates for Lindsay and a record for Claudia. But he finds Lindsay by herself. The girl is still upset that she is a natural-born child. Matthew assures her that she was the product of love, like any love child is, and that they would have married regardless. Matthew also tells Lindsay that he loves Claudia more than anything else in the world. In the meantime, Claudia goes to some disco in Denver where she is immediately chatted up by several men. She decides to spend the evening at the disco with some guy named Larry. Larry, since he did waste an entire night with her, expects more when he brings her back to his place. Claudia comes to her senses and runs off. She calls Steven who picks her up and brings her back to his car. Steven also tells Claudia that he is going to the family cabin for a little time. Claudia wishes she could go and Steven proposes she comes with him. At the cabin, the two end up making love. This is the first woman that Steven has been with, and Claudia confesses she loves his "beautiful gentleness" - a "tenderness that transcends gender." Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby (credit only) * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Rick Lenz ... Dr. Jordan * Paul Jenkins ... Ed (credit only) * Mark Withers ... Ted Dinard (credit only) * Robert Burton ... Larry Armstrong credited as Larry Atkins * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Tony O'Dell ... Christopher * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson (credit only) * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins (credit only) * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Dawn Jeffory ... Tania * Timothy Wayne ... Desk Clerk (credit only) * Ben Marino ... Frank * Patrick Wright ... Buck * Ed Hooks ... Man at Bar * Jack Kutcher ... Bartender Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Mark Snow Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Jim Farris Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Lisa Hallas-Gottlieb .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator * Gregory J. Barnett .... stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info alert * Originally aired as a two-hour episode with Episode 9: "Krystle's lie." Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall). * Deleted scenes : Blake talks to Joseph before leaving the mansion, Steven brings Claudia back to her home, Claudia comes to take Lindsay at Tania's home, Claudia sees Krystle's car and decides to follow her. Quotes * Larry Armstrong: You have excellent taste. He's a creep. A certifiable, bona fide, double-digit IQ, creep. Claudia Blaisdel: Yeah. Larry Armstrong: As a matter of fact, that guy is the sovereign state of Michigan's gift to creepdom. Now, on the other hand, eh, I'm generably regarded as fairly likeable, reasonably good looking, I'm a whiz at my job. Claudia Blaisdel: And very modest. * Claudia Blaisdel [to Krystle]: Don't you be nice to me, because I'm not here to be nice to you. I'm not here by accident, either. I called your house to see where you were. * Fallon Carrington Colby: I hate the George Cinq Hotel. Blake Carrington: Well, call him up, tell him you're coming and for him to move to the Meurice. Fallon Carrington Colby: I loathe the Meurice. Do you know they used it for Nazi headquarters during the war? Suppose I found myself sleeping in... Field Marshal Göring's favorite room? Blake Carrington: I tell you, if it comes to a showdown between you and Göring's ghost, you know where I'd put my money. * Claudia Blaisdel: I just don't want to feel hurt anymore. Am I wrong? Steven Carrington: No, you're not wrong. Wrong is when you hurt somebody. That's the only wrong I know.